Mi vida como Fujioshi (Historia Original)
by Mato Tomato
Summary: Esta es la historia de una pequeña fujioshi, Mato, que un día desea ser hombre y su deseo se hace realidad, ahora comienza una vida en el mundo del Yaoi.


_**Mi vida como Fujioshi**_

'' **Kombanwa! Soy Mato Himawara, tengo 19 años, amo el yaoi y por eso me considero una auténtica Fujioshi, vivo con mi mamá (Shai Himawara) y mi hermana mayor (Miko Himawara). ''**

Mato vivía en Japón – Osaka, su cuarto consta de libreros repletos de manga, y bajo su cama, mucho yaoi. Reprobó dos años, así que sigue en preparatoria. Sus dos mejores amigas también son Fujioshis.

'' **Siempre que leo yaoi, me pregunto si ha de ser así de fácil que al Uke lo penetren. Me pregunto qué siente el Seme también. A veces me gustaría ser hombre para sentir lo que es que te den y que des. ''**

Mato pensaba, mientras tomaba un largo baño, en todo aquello que significaba ser hombre… gay. Cenó y se fue a dormir. Despertó, y con los ojos aún cerrados, arrastró sus pies hasta el baño, prendió el agua de la ducha, y abrió los ojos. Se miró, su cara era blanca y sus ojos…diferentes.

**Mato: Waaaaaaaahhh! **

Al quitarse la ropa, dos cosas habían desparecido y una nueva tomaba su lugar.

Pensando un poco más, se dio cuenta de que su deseo o pensamiento se había cumplido. Cogió el teléfono y marcó a una de sus amigas.

**Mato: Hayase, no me creerás lo que pasó, me levanté, me metí a duchar y… ¡Soy hombre! No lo puedo creer, ¡waaaa!**

**Hayase: Tranquila, piensa en el yaoi. ¡Qué envidia!**

**.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo.**

Una vez en la escuela, Hayase, Haruhi y Mato, intentaban conseguir uniforme masculino. Cogieron una cuerda, atraparon a un tipo cualquiera, le quitaron el uniforme, robaron boxers del tendedero del techo y le dieron a Mato para que se cambiara.

Mato se cambiaba, tenía brazos fuertes, no mucho claro, un abdomen formado, y su…pene... **(No puedo creer que lo vaya a escribir)**, de buen tamaño. Hayase, sigilosamente entró a la bodega donde Mato se cambiaba.

**Mato: Ah! Hayase, no te oí, ya casi estoy.**

**Hayase: Ahhh, así que ahora tienes salchicha.**

**Mato: ¡¿E-eh?! Puesss s-sí.**

**Hayase: Ohh, ¿puedo verlo?**

**Mato: ¡Si digo no!**

**Hayase: vamos, ¡no le diré a nadie!**

**Mato: Diablos, bueno, pero hazlo rápido.**

Mato se bajó los pantalones y los boxers y mostró… su cosita** (:3)**

**Hayase: Ohh, ¿puedo tocarlo?**

**Mato: ¡pervertida, claro que no!**

**Hayase: Diablos…**

**.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo.**

El ser hombre le abrió un nuevo panorama, conoció a un montón de gente nueva. Un día pasaba por los pasillos para ir a su salón, cuando accidentalmente chocó con otro niño. Este era de 1.72 cm, delgado, de rasgos finos y cabellos blancos y grises. Sus ojos eran azules y su piel blanca. Nunca antes lo había visto.

**Reichi: ¡Ah! Gomene.**

**Mato: Oh no te preocupes, la culpa es mía.**

Su cara se tiñó de rosa, ese chico era muy atractivo.

**Mato: Gome, soy Mato Himawara y ¿tú?**

**Rei: Soy Reichi Otoma. Un gusto.**

**Mato: ¿En qué grado vas? Yo voy en 3ª.**

**Rei: Ah, yo voy en 2ª.**

**Mato: eso explica porque nunca antes te había visto.**

Sus ojos se cruzaron, pequeños choques de electricidad pasaban como sensaciones de tranquilidad.

**Hayase: Maato. ¡Ohayo!**

**Mato: Hola Hayase. Él es Reichi Otoma.**

**Reichi: Un gusto, Hayase-san.**

**Hayase: ¡Seremos grandes amigos!**

**Mato: Ja ne, nos vemos luego.**

**Mato y Hayase caminaron a su salón. **

**Hayase: ¿Haa? Te gusta Reichi.**

**Mato: N-nai. No me gusta, lo acabo de conocer.**

**.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo.**

**Hayase: ¡Ma-to! Haré una fiesta en casa, ¿vendrás?**

**Mato: ¿Quién va a ir?**

**Hayase: Haruhi, Satoko, Akira, Sakurai-san, Reichi y Sora.**

**Mato: B-bueno pero no intentes nada pervertido.**

**Hayase: Hai.**

**.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo.**

En la casa de Hayae, todos fueron, estaban en la sala, sentado en una rueda.

**Hayase: Ok, tengo aquí un bowl con muchos números, a ustedes también se les ha asignado un número. El que tenga su número escogido le meteré con alguien más en el armario y ahí estarán por 7 minutos. Empecemos, **_*** Revolver y sacar número***_**. 5 y 7!**

Era el turno de Reichi y Mato, ambos con los ojos vendados.

**Hayase: ¡Diviértanse mucho!**

En el armario, se encontraban Reichi y Mato, totalmente callado, poco a poco se acercaron al otro, sus labios se acercaron cautelosamente, hasta juntarse, pegaron sus labios con desesperación, sacaron su lenguas y las penetraron en la cueva del otro.

Jugaban y la saliva daba vueltas en las bocas de ambos. Juntaron sus labios una vez más, sus pechos se sentían calurosos, ardían, y se sentía algo más, como si fueran mariposas en el estómago, solo que…no en el estómago.

**.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo.**

**Hayase: ¡Se acabó el tiempo!**

Todos se reunieron en círculo otra vez.

**Hayase: 1 y 4!**

Sakurai y Haruhi, con los ojos vendados entraron al armario.

En el círculo se encontraban Reichi y Mato incómodos. Mato sentía algo duro bajo su pantalón, nunca lo había sentido antes, apenas hace 1 semana era una niña.

**Mato: Annnou, Hayase iré por un ''vaso de agua''.**

**Reichi: Iré al baño.**

**Hayase: Hmm ok, no hagan nada malo.**

Ambos se pararon y se dirigieron al baño.

**.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo.**

Cerraron de golpe el baño y comenzaron a besarse arduamente.

Mato besó el cuello de Reichi, pasando las manos por su pecho. Mato se sentó sobre Reichi y comenzó a frotar su miembro contra del de él menor.

**Reichi: Tienes una técnica extraña.**

Reichi desabrochó el pantalón de Mato y sacó su miembro. Acto seguido metió en su boca el gran miembro de Mato, lo lamía, subía y bajaba, su mano derecha cogía el mismo y su izquierda tocaba y jugaba con los testículos.

**Mato: espera. Siento que me vengo, ah ya no puedo.**

Mato se vino en la boca de Reichi, este último esparció el semen por los testículos de Mato. Poco a poco los dos se desvistieron, Reichi despojaba de su camisa a Mato, sentía que con cada toque se volvía demente. Estando totalmente desnudos, Reichi comenzó a introducirse el miembro de Mato poco a poco.

**Reichi: realmente la tienes grande.**

**Mato: ¿Eres virgen? **

**Reichi: no realmente. ¿Y tú?**

**Mato: N-no.**

Mato puso a Reichi en cuatro y sin tomar tiempo penetró como su santa madre, una vez más. Para hacerlo más fuerte y placentero, sacaba casi completamente su miembro y lo metía todo de golpe, con una mano en la cadera del menor y otra en el miembro de Reichi. Iba rápido, más rápido y luego más lento. Pronto el placer se volvió cariño, mientras Mato penetraba a Reichi también le rodeaba con los brazos.

Todo momento era preciado, cada caricia, cada penetración, el aliento entrecortado. Todo terminó cuando alguien toco la puerta.

**¿Está ocupado?**

Abriendo los ojos como platos, ambos se separaron.

**Mato: Eh, si, dadme 2 minutos.**

**.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo.**

**Mato: Rei, quédate conmigo, en mi casa. Estoy viviendo solo.**

**Reichi: Sería un placer gracias.**

Después de la fiesta y los juegos, Mato y Reichi se dirigieron al nuevo hogar de Mato.

***FLASHBACK***

**Shai (mamá de Mato): Waaahh! ¡Hay un hombre misterioso en la casa, largo, largo!**

**Miko (Hermana mayor de Mato): ¿Qué pasó mamá? ¡Oh! Es un hombre muy apuesto… ¡No! Deja que se quede, oh vamos.**

**Shai: ¡LARGO!**

La madre de Mato, sin estar consciente de que su hija era ahora es ''misterioso'' hombre, con una cacerola en mano, echó a Mato de la casa.

***FIN FLASHBACK***

**.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo.**

Una vez en la escuela, Mato y Reichi se hicieron más cercanos. Fueron al baño y cerraron la puerta, la mano de Reichi comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Mato, después pasaba por los testículos y rápidamente volvía al miembro. Sus dedos se semi-metían en la entrada de Mato, salían y seguían masturbando el pene del mismo. Mato se vino, puso a Reichi contra la pared y metió su excitado miembro en la entrada de su pequeño. Después de varias penetraciones, ambos se vinieron.

**Reichi: Mato, nunca me dejes, realmente te amo.**

**Mato: Jamás te dejaré Rei, yo también te amo.**

Le abrazó fuertemente.

**.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo.**

Mato despertó agotado, tuvo que estudiar bastante para los exámenes. Sentía el cuerpo torcido, así que se dirigió al baño, llenó la tina de agua caliente y dispuso a desnudarse.

**Mato: Waaahh! ¡No otra vez! Señor pepino desapareció, pero señora manzana tampoco está.**

En la escuela, Mato evitó estar con Reichi, tenía miedo de que su pequeño se enterara.

Sabía que el final de su viaje como hombre había llegado, y que Reichi terminaría lastimado y solo. Sin tener respuestas.

**Reichi: Mato, ¿todo bien? Hoy no te vi en el descanso.**

**Mato: ah lo siento. Es que me quedé en el salón, no terminé el trabajo.**

**Reichi: oh bueno, ¡gambare! Nos vemos luego**

**Mato: ah sí, nos vemos.**

Reichi le dio un pequeño beso a Mato y se dirigió al salón. Mato salió corriendo a casa, no podía cargar con el peso de dejar a Reichi solo.

Llegó el día siguiente, y el siguiente y el siguiente. Mato pronto regresó a su forma femenina, pero también evitó siquiera ver a Reichi, tenía miedo de verle con el corazón roto.

Mato volvió a casa de su mamá, y a usar el uniforme femenino. Se sentía raro ser mujer otra vez.

''**Ahora me siento miserable, Rei-kun quedará tan solo''**

El camino a la escuela fue largo y desganado, sería el primer día que regresaría como mujer.

**Hayase: Mato-chan. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que volviste a ser… tú?**

**Haruhi: Mato, realmente eres tú, ¡Te extrañé! Bienvenida.**

**Mato: Gracias.**

Haruhi y Hayase abrazaron fuertemente a Mato, la habían extrañado mucho. Durante el tiempo que Mato era hombre, no se juntaban mucho para no levantar sospechas.

En el descanso Mato fue a ver a Reichi, el menor se veía desganado y confundido. Ella sabía que Reichi quería ver a Mato, pero ella también sabía que eso ya no era posible. Decidió hacerle una carta, de parte de Mato, de Mato hombre.

**.oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo.**

Reichi regresó a casa, el día había sido muy pesado para él. Mamá de Reichi: Reichi, te ha llegado una carta. Aquí tienes.

Reichi: Gracias, estaré en mi cuarto.

Extrañado, Reichi abrió la carta, se sentó en u cuarto y la leyó. Era de Mato, se sorprendió mucho, y con más ganas la leyó.

''_**Reichi:**_

_**No pensé que fuese a irme tan rápido, si siquiera poder despedirme, pero por circunstancias fuerte eh tenido que irme. No creo volver a verte, pero si te escribiré hasta que te hartes de mí, si así lo deseas. Realmente me duele el que te amo tanto y ya no pueda tenerte a mi lado. Nunca olvidaré cada caricia que nos dimos. Te amo jamás me cansaré de decirlo.**_

_**Es cruel que no te haya podido decir antes. Quisiese poder despedirme personalmente y verte una vez más. Pero me temo que eso ahora será imposible.**_

_**En cuanto tenga oportunidad te iré a ver, sólo espérame.**_

_**Te amo nunca lo olvides**_

_**Mato. ''**_


End file.
